


Scrappersap Courage

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [23]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Petra could hardly take her eyes off the other woman, especially now that she was on the drunk side of tipsy. Concentrating on the mead in her hands meant that she couldn’t stare at Aloy’s beautiful hair or listen to her gorgeous laugh. Petra of course chose to look at Aloy, since she shone brighter than Petra’s forge, and thus she may slop a bit of the mead. But hey, if she can’t spill a little alcohol as the leader of this place, then what was the point of being leader?





	Scrappersap Courage

Petra grabbed the extra mead, jostling at Bran’s shoulder as she did so. Bran was currently trying to down an entire beer cask in one go, and was being cheered on by a group of his very drunk friends. Petra wasn’t sure if it was physically possible for him to drink the entire cask, but she’d seen Oseram do stranger and more wild things, and if he managed it she wouldn’t even be surprised. Amazed, yes – but not surprised.

In the centre courtyard, the main bonfire was burning cheerfully, helped along by the Oseram sitting around it, who were throwing things to burn into the flames. All the people here knew the exact right way to get a fire burning as tall and hot as possible, and all were using that knowledge to see if they could singe Ginger Mack’s beard from where he had passed out a behind a bench.

Sitting at a safer distance from the fire was the group that Petra was headed to. It consisted of Riles, Jule, Harve and Aloy.

Petra could hardly take her eyes off the other woman, especially now that she was on the drunk side of tipsy. Concentrating on the mead in her hands meant that she couldn’t stare at Aloy’s beautiful hair or listen to her gorgeous laugh. Petra of course chose to look at Aloy, since she shone brighter than Petra’s forge, and thus she may slop a bit of the mead. But hey, if she can’t spill a little alcohol as the leader of this place, then what was the point of being leader?

Petra sat down by Aloy, placing the large jug of mead on the table with probably more force than was merited. Aloy was laughing at something Jule had just said, her throat flashing in the low light. Petra yearns to touch it.

“More mead,” Petra said, getting the attention of the entire table for her trouble.

“One bottle,” Riles complained, shaking his head. “Petra, come on.”

“You go and get more then,” Petra grumbled, pouring some of the mead into her and Aloy’s cups. The rest of them could fend for themselves, but this was the good mead and she wanted Aloy to try it.

“Oh shut up Riles,” Harve said, flapping his hand around. “You’ve already had enough.”

“Riles hasn’t had enough until he’s on the floor or dancing naked,” Jules said conspiratorially, her eyes flashing with laughter. Petra and Aloy laugh aloud as Riles squawked his indignation and Harve shoved at him to try and get him to shut up.

“Bottoms up,” Petra said to Aloy, leaning in closer. Even though the entire place mostly just smelled like alcohol at the moment, being this close to Aloy let her smell the scent of the huntress. It was leather and oil and blood, and a musky smell that Petra knew was all Aloy’s own.

“If you insist,” Aloy said cheekily. She grabbed her mug and took a gulp of the mead. Petra matched it – this was a night for being more than tipsy, and everyone around her seemed to agree. The three sentries that she’d posted earlier today would likely be mourning the loss of a fun evening, but they knew the importance of keeping an eye out and not leaving Free Heap undefended.

“Good?” Petra asked, even though she knew it was good. It was one of her favourites, after all.

“Sweet,” Aloy commented. “A lot better than the beer, that’s for sure.”

“Hey!” Riles managed to say from the ground where he and Harve were wrestling. “Beer is the best drink and I won’t hear any words said against it.”

“Time to bury your head in the sand then,” Harve grunted, and tried to do so.

Petra snorted at their antics. Aloy took another sip of the mead, but Petra saw her smile anyway. It was enchanting – it was captivating. Petra might be a little in love with it, and she knows for sure that she loves the fact that she’s the only one who saw that smile.

“Love the company here,” Aloy giggled, probably talking about the two idiots wrestling, but looking at Petra. Petra’s traitorous heart lifted at the sight of Aloy staring at her, smiling. Even though Aloy had said that she didn’t like to be tied down in one place, even though Petra knew that she didn’t have a chance in hell of convincing Aloy to stay, or convincing her that she should be with Petra, she still – hoped, damn it. And Aloy didn’t make things easier by dropping in on Free Heap every few weeks. Petra knew that she was doing something up in the mountains, but she hadn’t managed to get Aloy drunk enough yet to tell that tale.

“I love the company too,” Petra said belatedly, still staring into Aloy’s eyes. They were so soft, and green, and Petra could stare at them for hours. Aloy giggled again, leaning into Petra’s space.

“Oi, don’t hog her,” Jule complained. “Aloy’s the most interesting person around here, especially compared to you lot.”

“I’ll hog her all I like,” Petra said, staring Jule down. Perhaps just realising what she’d said to the town leader, Jule ducked her head.

“Petraaa, don’t be like that,” Aloy complained. “There’s more than enough of me to go around.”

“That’s not true,” Riles said from the floor. He’d swiped his mug again and is somehow drinking from it while still lying down. Petra had to give him credit for pure technique. “Whenever you come into town you never have eyes for any of us gents. Only the ladies.”

Aloy threw her arms around Petra and Jule. “Well, can you blame me,” she drawled, making Riles, Harve and Jule laugh. Petra just shook her head.

“Hey, I get it,” Harve defended. “I’m not interested in your boring ass Riles.”

“My ass isn’t boring, I’ll have you know that.”

“Well it’s just been in my face for the last five minutes, so I can attest that it is very boring,” Harve declared. He managed to stand up, leaning on the table heavily. “Hey everyone!” he bellowed. “Riles has a boring ass!”

Petra didn’t think anyone else heard the declaration except for the four others at this table, but Riles still crash tackled him anyway, the remaining mead in the jug and Riles’ cup going flying and somehow landing completely on Aloy and Petra, soaking them. Aloy spluttered and blinked mead out of her eyes while Petra shook her head to get rid of the worst of it.

“Okay, that’s enough for tonight,” Petra said, standing up. She had to remain somewhat clear headed for tomorrow, after all. As the leader of this place, she couldn’t let herself get too pissed, and she needed a bath now.

“Ugh,” Aloy said. “Petra, do you have somewhere to clean up? This is probably enough for tonight for me too.”

Jule began berating Riles and Harve, which didn’t do any of them any good since Petra was fairly certain that both men were unconscious. Aloy put a hand on Petra’s shoulder to stand up, and Petra tried not to sway into her and send them both crashing to the floor. That would be embarrassing, even if she would love to just go to sleep on Aloy’s chest.

“Sure, spark,” Petra managed to say. “Come with me.”

Aloy nodded, and Petra took a step towards her room, trying not to stagger. She’s not _that_ drunk, except for maybe how she is. Hmm. Maybe she shouldn’t have downed their entire last flagon of scrappersap…

The stairs up to her room are daunting, but Aloy saw her indecision and laughed. “Come on, if we lean on each other then we can make it.”

That sounds like either the best or the worst idea of the day so far, and Aloy had been shooting apples off people’s head half an hour ago. Shivering, Petra threw an arm around Aloy and they leaned against each other as they climbed the staircase. Aloy only slipped once, and Petra grabbed her to prevent her falling down the staircase. It didn’t do much to decrease the butterflies in her stomach. Petra hated them – she wasn’t a girl anymore, dealing with her first crush. Yes, she had feelings for Aloy and would like to be kissing her right about now, but that didn’t mean she had to act on said feelings. She was an adult, and she was going to act like it.

“Is this your room?” Aloy asked, swaying a step into the room. Petra closed the door behind them.

“Yes.”

“Wow, I get to see your room,” Aloy said inanely. Petra blinked at her. Aloy blinked back. Hmm. Aloy was probably more on the smashed side of drunk. Well, Petra could help get some of the mead off and then find somewhere for her to sleep.

“Come over here,” Petra said gruffly. Aloy followed her obediently to her washing corner. Thankfully there were a few buckets of clean water already here – being the leader of the town had _some_ perks, after all.

“Where did you get hit worst?” Petra asked, leaning forward and nearly tipping over.

“My… hair, I think,” Aloy said slowly. “But also my top.”

Petra tried not to squawk as Aloy took her top off, leaving her in a thin undershirt. Petra was impressed by the fact that it was completely dry – well, she supposed that Aloy’s armour had to be good for something, after all. Aloy let her top drop from her fingers and Petra put it in her sink, to deal with later.

“Buckets?” Aloy mumbled to herself, staring at them. Petra wasn’t sure if her self-control was enough to get her through tonight without spontaneously either dying or combusting. She felt like a piece of metal in her forge, getting hammered by everything that Aloy did, said, was.

“You stand in that bucket and pour them over your head,” Petra managed to say. Aloy grabbed a bucket and almost tipped it over her head before Petra could yell, “Usually naked!”

“Oh,” Aloy muttered. “Right.”

Before she could blink, Aloy’s chest was bare, her soft skin and rosy nipples calling out for Petra to touch and taste. Swallowing back her desire, Petra turned around and marched over to the other side of the room, swearing under her breath. Aloy was going to kill her with a stunt like that.

She’d only really gotten her clothes drenched, so Petra just changed as quickly as she could, pulling on her softer night clothes. Aloy was still splashing around, so she looked around her room. Aloy could sleep in her bed, and Petra could just… go outside and steal someone else’s. Enough Oseram were probably going to pass out in the courtyard tonight, so Petra wouldn’t have much trouble finding a bed, even though she would much rather share Aloy’s.

“Petra? Do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

Petra closed her eyes for a second, because surely she was just being laughed at by whatever higher power was out there. She rummaged around for another set of sleeping clothes and grabbed a towel, and then crossed the room again to give them to Aloy.

Aloy was shivering, and Petra threw the towel at her, even as her traitorous eyes were tracing the curves of her body. “Dry off, and then put these on.” She put the clothes on the bench next to the sink and then fled again.

Aloy stepped out of the washing corner yawning. “I’m ready for bed,” she said. “Oh geez, this always happens when I get drunk.”

Petra grunted. “You can sleep here. I’ll go and find another bed. I’m sure there’s at least one empty one somewhere in town.”

“ _Petra_ ,” Aloy whined. Petra jumped as Aloy’s arms came to grasp her. “I’m _cold_ , sleep here with me.”

Petra’s heart doubled its pace. “It’s fine, I can go,” she said, turning in Aloy’s arms. Aloy took the opportunity to press up against her, and Petra tried not to moan, since she could feel Aloy’s _everything._

“I know you want me,” Aloy whispered in her ear. “It’s just one night. Share with me.”

Petra shuddered in her arms, and then Aloy pulled back and kissed her.

Petra gripped the back of Aloy’s shirt instinctively as she pulled her in close. Aloy’s lips were cold, and Petra devoted herself to warming them up. Aloy wrapped her hands around Petra’s neck and rubbed up against her, and Petra had to lean on her, otherwise her knees would have given out. Lips searching, Petra kissed her desperately, all her pining and longing bursting out of her in that action.

“Come… to bed… with me,” Aloy managed to gasp between kisses. Petra trailed her mouth down to taste her succulent throat, and Aloy moaned.

“Alright,” Petra gulped, and the both of them stumbled towards Petra’s bed, where Petra pushed her down. Aloy gasped as Petra pulled up her shirt to press a kiss on her stomach. It was toned and soft and Petra loved it. Aloy put a hand in her hair and Petra arched into the touch, _needing_ more.

Someone banged on her door.

Petra growled and helped Aloy out of her shirt. Aloy shivered in the cool night air, and Petra _finally_ got her hands on her breasts. They were soft and heavy and Aloy yelped when Petra squeezed her nipples.

The banging continued, getting louder as time passed.

“Go and get it,” Aloy sighed.

Angry, Petra marched to the door and yanked it open. Rurik was on the other side, leaning against the door jam. He nearly fell into her room as she opened the door, and Petra shoved him back out.

“What,” she growled, staring at him blackly.

“Yala and Ginger had a competition to see who could climb the fastest up the perimeter wall and Ginger fell and broke his arm,” Rurik said blearily.

“Well is Trevil there?” Trevil was their doctor, and originally Carja. She wouldn’t have been drinking tonight, so she should already be at the scene.

“Yeah,” Rurik sighed. “Just thought you’d want to know.”

“Well I know now,” Petra said through gritted teeth. “Now go somewhere else, and don’t disturb me again, got it?”

Petra closed the door in his face before he could respond. She made her way back over to the bed, but Aloy was already passed out, shirtless and with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Petra dragged her hand over her face and rearranged her so that Aloy was sleeping under the covers, and then got into the bed herself.

“You’re such a troublemaker, spark,” Petra mumbled. The room was spinning a little, and she would be lying if she didn’t say that she was tired as well. Wrapping an arm around Aloy, she tried not to feel _too_ disappointed.

After all, Aloy had made the first move. That meant that when they were both awake tomorrow, Petra had a chance of continuing tonight’s activities.

Smiling at that thought, she willed herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: bed sharing. 
> 
> They're so good, aren't they?


End file.
